Damage
by Dr.Mrs.Professor-Giggles
Summary: Isabella Swan... Well thats what she's know. Bella has been living her whole life with a complete stranger. Charlie Abuses her and other women. Soon a new family comes to alaska and bella seems to be falling in love... With a woman! R/b Em/E A/J Es/C


Charlie has three goals in life,

-Getting women

-Raping women

-Killing women

Not me. I'm special… At least that's what he says. He's had me since I was 5. He stole me from my mother. Right from her arms… I think of her, always. Thinking of her makes me think of my babies… well angels. Will they know me? Are they okay? Safe from this abuse? I try to cry for them but I can never. I remembered the last time I cried. I was 7. Yup 8 years ago. Yes, I'm 15; I got pregnant twice. Charlie rapes me almost every night.

_FlashBack_

_I laid on my, somewhat, bed. As I sighed Charlie barged in. "Hey baby girl." He smirked getting close._

"_hello char-sir…" My eyes dropped to the ground, but shot back up when Charlie touched my newly forming breast. I whimpered silently, I knew the punishment if I 'talked' back. "Oh Isabella, you make me so happy…_

_End FlashBack_

I was pulled from my memory as I heard a gun shot ring. I was used to it though. We lived in Alaska, Far away from people. So no one can hear the girls scream.

Charlie's booming footsteps hurried up the stairs. "Isabella, dear, I'll be home soon." With that he left. My birthday was tomorrow… Hopefully he doesn't remember.

Three hours pass and I hear the door open and a cry of a baby. Soon Charlie was in my room, holding a 2 year old baby… Oh no! "Hello..." I whispered.

"He's all yours. Happy birthday, Isabella." He said throwing the baby on the bed. He left and I hurried to the little boy's side. "Awww… Shhhh it'll be okay… I promise." I tried to rock him to sleep. "Mama?" He asked. A tear ran down my face.

"No Baby…"

"Mama! Mama!" He sang. More tears fell.

2 Years Later

"Trevor! Where are you!" I ran through the house, "We have to go baby."

"Boo!" I heard giggles behind me.

"Ahhh!" I pretended to be scared. I picked Trev up and put his coat on.

"Let's got to the store baby." I smiled, "We are leaving Sir…" I heard a grunt and off we went.

We got there and Trevor went running Screaming 'Candy!' I laughed and followed him, "Only a piece. You know how Charlie gets." I walked in there and saw Trevor hugging someone's leg. "Is he yours?" She smiled, Her beautifully straight white teeth showing. I nodded.

"I'm Rosalie Hale Cullen." She reached a pale arm towards me sweetly. I shook it. She was very cold, "Bella Swan." I smiled, very self conscious.

" My Family and I are new around here. Hey maybe we could hang out? Could you come over tonight? I bet everyone would love you!" She asked. I looked down at Trevor picking out candy. I looked back into Rosalie's Beautiful topaz eyes, "Sure we would love you come over." I smiled huge when she squealed. It was so cute.

Soon we made our way to the Cullen's house. It was HUGE! It was beautiful but, MAN! I sighed alittle thinking about Charlie's small house. We walked up to the door which a brown haired women was standing. "Esme this is Bella Swan, Bella this is my adoptive mother Esme." Esme smiled and hugged me. "Hello Bella." She smiled. Once again I was self conscience but I brushed it off. We walked in the house. It was even more pretty inside than out. "Esme, Your house is… Magnificent. Very beautiful." I gushed.

"Why thank you Bella. Kids! Carlisle! Come down here." She called up the stairs. Soon there were 5 people in front of us. "Rosalie, who is this pretty woman?" I blushed beet red. "Edward this is Bella and Trevor. Bella, Trevor this is," She pointed as she said their name, "Edward, His boyfriend, Emmett, Jasper, and his girlfriend Alice." Alice rushed over to me. "Hello I'm Alice. Nice to meet you bella. We are going to be best of friends, I can tell already! And hi Trevor! My, you are a big boy! How old are you?" Alice asked. Trevor looked at his feet and held up 4 fingers. I smiled proud of him.

After we got acquainted we started a movie. I was sitting by Rosalie… She was so beautiful… how could she ever want to be friends with me? My brows furrowed in thought. Rosalie turned to me. "You okay?" she whispered. I nodded and smiled. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:00! "Holy! I got to go!" I yelled jumping up. I ran to were Trevor was fast asleep. Shit! How could I let this happen! I'm going to get it tonight… I carefully picked Trevor up. "Bella don't leave. Please." Rosalie frowned.

"I'm sorry Rosalie I have to go… Maybe we can hang out over the weekend…" I said trying to cheer her up. She smiled brightly, "Yeah! You could spend the night here. Trevor could come too." I just nodded. She wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Call whenever!" she smiled. I left with a wave.

I made it home at 7:30. I picked up Trevor and the groceries. I fumbled into the house and quietly put trev on the bed. I went back downstairs to receive my punishment…

Charlie sat in his chair. "Isabella," My name rolled off his tongue with hatred. Fury apparent in his eyes. "Where the fuck have you been?" he yelled standing. "I met someone in the store and…" He slapped me.

"You left with someone! You told them didn't you! You little whore!" he screamed.

"No Charlie, Please stop…" I cried. He stopped, oh no. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He grabbed my hair and flung me. I hit my head against the wall. I blacked out.

I finally woke to Trevor pushing on me. "Bella… Mommy!" he frowned as I looked at him. "Hello Baby." I hugged him. "Did he hurted you?" He asked. I nodded slightly. He started to cry. I rocked him and tried to soothe him. Soon he calmed down and I walked up stairs to Charlie's room. I knocked lightly. "Come in." He grunted.

I walked in silently. "Isabella..." He acknowledged me. " Sir… I met this girl… at the store… I was wondering… If I could maybe be friends with her…" I looked up to see Charlie standing. He walked over to me smiling. "Of course baby…" He whispered as he rubbed my breast. "But you have to do something for me first…" I knew what was coming up next. As he raped me I could have sworn I heard something growl outside the window.

Friday came around fast and Charlie was kind enough to let me go over to the Cullen's House to sleep over. As we turned onto the road to the house, Trevor started to cry. "What's Wrong Baby?" I asked gently. "What if they hurt you too…?" He cried louder. I got out of the car and hugged him. "I'm fine baby… Charlie won't do it again." I said frowning at myself…


End file.
